A Wild Soul
by KerriJoeWhitlock
Summary: Denna looks for a new pet... to train
1. Chapter 1: Chani

The sun shone baking hot, making my small black tunic and leather pants stick to me, as I wandered through the thick forest's undergrowth, my sword clasped tightly in my fist, as I hunted. My hair was braided and pulled back by a clasp to stay out of the way, as I listened closely for animals.

The soft padding of paws over head caught my ear, I chuckled silently to myself, the lion had been hunting me, and now, the hunter was to become the hunted. I gently swung myself onto a branch and climbed stealthily upwards, and across to the tree the lion had been resting on, she was crouched, and her tail was gently swishing from left to right.

I smiled to myself, as I let myself fall onto the branch below, behind the lion. She turned with a snarl, and went for me, claws and teeth out and ready, looking for flesh. Batting her paws away with the blade of my sword, I grabbed my dagger and slit her throat in a single quick, sudden movement.

A tinkling, thrilled laugh echo'd off the trees as I watched the body fall and swiftly, but gracefully, landed down beside it. As it bled out I set about making a wheelbarrow of somekind, to drag the carcass home in.

As I hauled the body back to the village in the barrow, my thoughts wandered to this years solstice, when the Mord Sith would come to the village of Brennidon to choose three young girls, to train into the future Mord Sith.

I approached the gates of the village, and hauled the corpse through, bringing it home for my father. He'd be proud of me, he always wanted a son, but my mother only had me.

It's fun being an only child, I like it anyway.

The door to the house swung open, and my father emerged, his arms open welcomingly, and a large grin across his face "You did it, just two hours and you caught a Mountain Lion. Well done Chani."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat nervously in my father's study as I studied the Mord Sith legends. With only two days until the solstice I needed to know as much as possible about them. The gentle creak of the door to the study opening, made my blood freeze, and I looked up to see my mother standing in front of me "are you ok Chalin?" she enquired, a slightly worried tone in her voice. "Yes mama, just scared" And I was that wasn't a lie, but part of me also wanted to be like them. Strong, powerful, respect demanding. I also, however knew that the 2nd, and 3rd tasks of becoming a Mord Sith involved killing my parents.

Mama bowed her head, and retreated out of the room, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, I was quite pretty for a huntress. Long auburn hair, which was braided out of the way. My pale skin, sparkled in the firelight, and I sighed. Shaking my head I went back to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the solstice, the sun shone brightly through the small window of sleeping chambers, I pulled myself up out of bed and softly rubbed my eyes to releave the strain on them cause by the early morning sunlight. Today was the day, the Mord Sith were coming to take three of us... Three young girls to train for the new years of war to come. Hurriedly I dressed, a small, bright blue tunic and a dark black leather pair of pants were the first things I pulled on. My fingers combed through my hair and I glanced at myself in the reflection of the water in the wash basin. The city bells chimed out a high pitched musical beckoning, calling all of us to gather in the town square by the fountain.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of waiting we were told to kneel. Kneel before the Mord Sith as a mark of our respect and wanting to be one of them. I bowed my head and whispered a quick prayer. _"Please god, don't let her choose me" _Was the thought echoing constantly through my head, my ears were ringing and my eyes blurred as they filled with moisture before overflowing over my lower lids and sliding down my cheeks. This was it, they were stepping out of the carraige. The women conversed quietly before seperating and walking up and down the aisles of girls as though we were to be sold off at a market. I'm trembling now, my hands shake to I place them together in prayer and whisper quickly to whatever gods that can hear, to spare me, dont let me become one of them. Keeping my head bowed I glanced down the row of girls, they were either all crying, moaning, or praying. A pair of bright crimson boots clipped smartly passed, up and down and up and down....

* * *

Denna's blonde braid was coiled at the top of her head, and her crimson red leather shined in the sunlight. As a Mord Sith of immense power, she was the most gentle, and careful of them all. Her lithe body stood tall, and confident, as her Agiel hung at her left hip. The girls of the village knelt before her, scared, angry and unfeeling as they were inspected to become Denna's pet. One girl, with a head of short, scruffy black hair, stood angrily before Denna "Kneel. Now" The Mord Sith commanded. The girl looked Denna up, and down twice. Giggling she retorted "No." Denna's Agiel was whipped out, and held towards the girl threateningly. "Now!" The girl laughed. and pulled out an identical crimson rod, and pulling off her tunic and breeches, revealed a bright crimson set of leathers. "You're a thief..." Denna began "I knew it, either that or a shifter" The girl laughed again and shimmered, Denna blinked and was looking at herself. "Woah!" The shifters arms were grabbed by Lord Rahl's guards, and held back out of the way "You'll be fun to train child". Denna stated, grabbing the girls hair, and dragging the Agiel across her throat. The girl shuddered and bit back a loud, earpiercing scream. "What's you're name pet?" Denna asked softly. "I am..." she began hissing angrily "Brianan." Denna laughed "You have a wild spirit, and oh I do love a challenge".

* * *

The woman in the crimson leather walked towards me, my body began to shake and I sighed. My knees ached from where I was kneeling on the hard concrete and cobbled stones. My dark hair tumbled over my shoulders and down into my eyes as the woman pulled the clasp out of my hair. "Chalin" she whispered. My gaze flickered upwards and I apprased her, I recognised her from somewhere and quickly racked my memory. "H..how do you know my name?" I whispered quietly, as my body trembled with fear. "Stand" she ordered loudly. Wincing I rose to my feet, and stared at her, an identical pair of bright blue eyes glared back and I cringed "Denna, my sister" I whispered before embracing her, her arms wound around my small frame and we quietly sobbed into each others shoulders.


End file.
